


I'd Rather Be On My Knees

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: The Hannigram Project [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking kink, Dom/sub Undertones, First Times, Hannibal and Cooking, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, oh look another new tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal coaxes Will into admitting what he has wanted to do for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> An ask/answer exchange, carried out on tumblr. Will's part is in bold; in this and subsequent rounds, he will be voicing his internal dialogue, as he does in crime reconstructions, as well as speaking aloud in context. Hannibal is actually speaking.

**Are you going to wine and dine me tonight, Dr. Lecter, or should I not even bother wearing pants? I'll be at your place at 8pm.**

I would not presume to decide your choice of clothing, Will; but would you reveal your eagerness so readily?

**My eagerness? I sensed yours just as much, it was coming off you in waves the last time we met. Dinner first. I was going to bring wine, but I can’t compete with your selection. I'm bringing Scotch, after the meal, maybe?**

Trying for some liquid courage? I am certain I will be able to make sure your mind is not on your trepidation, wherever that lies. You can at least trust that the evening will be memorable; I would not want you to be too hazy to recall every detail.

. . . . .

**I-I'm sorry I'm early, I miscalculated a little. Would you like me to help with anything?**

Not to worry. You can come into the kitchen and tell me what exactly it is you’re so nervous about. I suspect you’ve broken a number of traffic laws if you managed to get here as quickly as you have. Please, sit.

**Do I have to sit? I'd rather...I'd rather be on my knees.**

You _are_ just as eager as I’d imagined. I do have to finish preparing the sauce, and it will take some time. And you know I would consider it rude to deny the desires of a guest. Tell me - have you thought about taking me into your mouth as I cook many times before?

**…all the time. I-I think of being on my knees, while you’re at the prep table, over there, preparing something for dinner. I can hear, ah, I can hear the knife as you’re cutting something, but I can’t see it, not from down here. You stop for a second, you must have set down the knife on the marble cutting board, and you touch the side of my face. I-I’m trying to get your belt undone, you tell me to relax, and I can hear the smile in your voice, can picture your lips turned up just a little…**

Your capacity for imagination is not only exquisite, but it also contains immense potential for accuracy, both qualities to be rewarded. Not to mention your honesty. And look - I was just about to ready something in precisely the way you’ve described. Come here. Now.

**Do you want me on my knees?**

Considering I have to finish preparing this dish - and considering your state of _need_ \- yes. On your knees would be most appropriate. There’s plenty of room for you under the counter. Show me what you’ve been thinking of, what’s been occupying your mind. Put your mouth to uses other than asking obvious questions.

**I’m…I’m sorry, I just, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long. I want to hear what it sounds like, what you sound like, when I-I suck your cock. I want you to-to push into my mouth slowly, after I’ve wrapped my lips around you…not too fast, I, I want to feel everything...your huge head, sliding along my tongue, all the way to the back of m-my throat.**

Will, you’re becoming unfocused, scattered. _Close your eyes and concentrate_. Immerse yourself in your thoughts, and picture the scene before you. Good. Now. You were visualizing yourself on your knees. You can feel the heaviness in your mouth, taste me on your lips. What do you do next?

**I get down on my knees in fr-front of you. I back myself up against the counter. I unbuckle your belt, my hands are shaking. You laugh quietly and I smile. Your boxers, black silk. I'm warm, almost too hot, as I tug them down over your hips. My hands, they're against your thighs as I lean forward and take you into my mouth. You taste amazing, just-just like I've dreamt about. I-I push my lips against your foreskin, easing it over your huge head, until your cock is resting against my tongue.**

Very good. I may have difficulty continuing my work, you’ll need to take this very slowly. And just like anything I would allow you to put in your mouth, this is to be savored. Concentrate on the sensation of the growing hardness against your lips. Know you are responsible for making it happen.

**I slide back, letting my lips drag over you, just your head. I push my tongue hard against the underside of your cock. You’re not quite hard yet, so I stop, for a minute...tasting, feeling. I can feel a little thrust to your hips as your cock gets thicker, filling my mouth. I take a deep breath and let my eyes close, rubbing my thumb against your thigh. I move forward, swallowing you down, slowly. I want worship you as I kneel here.**

It feels like a sort of worship. For it to be a true supplication, you will need to make a sacrifice. Perhaps your breath? I will stay, with my cock just at the back of your throat. Your fingers tightening against my skin as you just begin to struggle for air. When you require it, truly, I will know.

**Your cock is wet, from my mouth, but I can feel you staring to leak a little. My lips are slick with it, sucking at your head, pushing my tongue again your slit. I feel it. I taste it. You start to push farther back until my whole mouth is filled. I open my eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. My heartbeat sounds loud and I foolishly wonder if you can hear it too. As the seconds tick by, I feel my chest aching, rising and falling despite the lack of air. I clutch at your thighs, tightly.**

I must admit that I am quite tempted to keep going. But I do not wish you to suffocate, by this or by any other manner. Ease back, Will. I’ll take your breath again soon enough. My cock looks just as good tracing along your mouth as it does fully enveloped by it. Now, be a good boy and suck a little harder. I would like to see some of that wetness left upon your lips.

**I pull back, lightheaded, gasping, and rest my forehead against your thigh. I wrap my fingers around your cock, the wetness gathering in greater amounts now, and slide down your length. You feel strong in my hands, powerful. I follow my hands with my tongue, and finally my mouth, closing my lips over you.**

Can you taste me? Feel me surging against your lips, blood pulsing in the veins under the caress of your tongue? I would wonder how you feel, knowing that you caused this, but I know. I can see it in your eyes as you look up to meet my gaze. You feel reverence.

**I can see and feel all of you like this - the slight thrust of your hips when you ease your cock deeper inside, the way you pulse against my tongue, my lips, in time with your heart. I want to look into your eyes as I swallow you down.**

Watching you, you’re possessed and hypnotized. Just as you should be. Take it, but slowly for me. After all, there is no reason not to make this last. I have to let this infusion thicken so it is silky on the tongue. Perhaps that will provide you with inspiration. I find the parallel amusing, don’t you?

**I rise up on my knees a little, grinning at your words, and suck at just the tip of your leaking cock, before moving away. Pushing your dress shirt aside, cool and crisp under my fingers, I press my lips against your stomach and the curve of your hip. I kiss my way back down and take a deep breath before taking you back into my mouth, swallowing you all the way down, until you’re pressed against the back of my throat. I lift my eyes up to watch you and reach a shaking hand toward your arm.**

Don’t be discourteous, Will, but please continue. I am just getting accustomed to the rhythm of your tongue, and the press of your lips. Pleasing me takes consistency, punctuated by sweet intensity, as in all things in my life. When I wish you to alter your technique, you will know. And besides, your hand more properly belongs on the counter’s edge, where you can steady yourself, when I am ready to use you more _strenuously_.

**I sink back down on my knees, resting one hand against the counter, the other against your thigh to steady myself. I let my eyes close, concentrating on pleasing you. My tongue presses against your leaking head, and I swallow you down slowly, until I can press my lips against the base of your cock. I feel myself trembling slightly, and I moan around your hard length that fills my mouth so perfectly and so completely.**

Few things cause me to lose thought of my cooking. But your lips closing around me, so very enthusiastically, are among them. I confess that I am quite enthralled. Your hair, entwined through my fingers, is an enticement to distraction. But I wonder - how long can you permit me to control you this way? Seconds…minutes? I do not expect you to be able to answer, but I intend to find out.

**I start to grow light headed and, distantly, I can tell that my knees are aching and sore. But you feel impossibly good against my lips and I can’t even fathom stopping. I hope you feel pleasure as I take you down, until you're pressed against the back of my throat. When you cum, I want to swallow every last drop, sucking your cock until you’re soft and spent in my mouth, your fingers still tangled in my hair.**

You certainly do not need to hope, Will. And your knees will surely recover. A little more, and you will get what you desire. Breathe deeply while you still have the opportunity. As I grip your hair tighter, your chin raising just perfectly, your mouth becomes the sweetest vessel to receive me, throbbing and hot, as my cock begins to pulse inside the walls of your slick, tight throat.

**I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for just a moment, before I swallow around your hard length. I look up, hoping to be able to watch you. Your hand trails down the side of my face, slowly, and I realize hazily that you’re thrusting into me. Sharp, controlled movements, your hips snapping forward with such precision. I let out a muffled groan, filled so completely the sound barely escapes from my lips stretched wide around you.**

Perfect, Will. You look just as you should, on your knees and taking me. Just a little deeper, _just like that_. A few more thrusts as I tightly entwine my fingers through your hair. So beautiful as you struggle. But I know I am giving you what you want, what you need. You cannot control your desire any more than I could stop from filling the back of your throat, hot and thick. Your mouth is made for this. For me.

**I keep my eyes open for as long as I can, but they fall shut as I feel your cock begin to pulse, deep in my throat. I wrap my hands around your hip, your thigh, trying to stay steady. I’m dizzy, light headed, but your hands through my hair keep me balanced. I press forward as far as I can until my lips are stretched tight around you, wanting to swallow everything you give me.**

Know that everything you take is the result of what you have done. You cannot imagine how beautiful you look. As you swallow every drop I give. _As you nearly forget to breathe._ Lips and jaw open to their limits. Holding as tight to me as I grasp your hair. Insatiable thirst I fail to slake each time; not that I would ever wish to stop trying. Perhaps I am as addicted as you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Hannigram Project is a smutty Hannibal and Will exchange between [Dark Dreams of Hannigram ](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/)and [Conscious Darkness](http://consciousdarkness.tumblr.com/). This is the first part; each part can be tracked on tumblr using the tag [thehannigramproject](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/tagged/thehannigramproject); Part Two will begin soon, and will have the tag "thehannigramproject round 2".


End file.
